


Seollongtang

by Idontknownothing



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknownothing/pseuds/Idontknownothing
Summary: Seollongtang to Koreans is comforting.  Hearty and creamy. It’s a soup that warms you up in winter, made from boiling bones in broth.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Seollongtang

* * *

Seollongtang to Koreans is comforting.

Hearty and creamy. It’s a soup that warms you up in winter, made from boiling bones in broth. Not the meat, but shank, head or other scraps of bone. A poor man's nourishment for the ones who have yet to taste success.

The ones who don't know if they ever will.

-

Jinyoung encountered enough kids who came back to Jinhae with broken dreams and wounded egos when he was 12.

And at 15, all he knows is that he has to make it. He has to. And he’s going to have the fucking brisket, beef of the best cut.

Seollongtang to Jinyoung is what they had the first time they met.

It's a little strange because it was a distinctly sticky and humid afternoon in July. Not quite the mood fit for something like piping hot soup. But Seollongtang and two extra servings of rice is filling for both lunch and dinner. And cheap enough for his miserable lunch coupons provided by the company.

The air conditioning was spoilt that afternoon and a lunch crowd crammed him, three JYPE staff and the new trainee from Hongkong into a table for four.

" _Chinyoung_ , right?" the kid in front of him cocks his head, smiling. Kind of stupid and carefree.

Too much air and not enough tongue, Jinyoung wants to say.

He doesn't say that though, just repeats his name again.

"Jinyoung.", he barely smiles through his lips. The steam from his bowl rises thickly against his neck.

"Yeah? _Chinyoung_. I’m Jackson by the way.”, Jackson bursts into a grin. Something about that makes Jinyoung’s chest tighten.

But he doesn't bother correcting Jackson again and takes out his phone to practice his dance.

There’s the sound of raucous laughter when Jackson jokes around with the staff.

He feels a pair of eyes on him, but it’s brief.

-

The first time Jinyoung sees him, there were several things on his mind. He thinks Jackson’s really handsome, like he was born to be on stage. It doesn’t faze Jinyoung, because he’s seen plenty of guys like this come and go. Guys who don’t seem very serious about being here. Not even an inkling of desperation and nerves. A little bit cocky even.

Jinyoung thinks Jackson’s going to be one of those kids who doesn’t make it.

When Jinyoung sees Jackson dance later that afternoon, he’s quite certain Jackson’s not going to make it.

-

“Do you want to do the dance evaluation with me?”

Jinyoung knows Jackson’s asking him simply because he's new and Jinyoung’s got a reputation as a nice trainee. Relatively speaking of course, in a cutthroat den of wolves, or wolf-pups considering how most of them are just kids.

What really draws others to him, is his outward assuredness and confidence that puts people at ease. Other trainees often ask him to pair together too. He thinks he's just a terrible kind of nice person.

Because he just can’t say no. 

“Sure.”

-

“The Hong Kong kid? Are you trying to shoot yourself in the foot?”

“What are you talking about.”, Jinyoung huffs, not taking his eyes off himself in the dance studio mirror. He cleans up his footwork as the music runs through his head.

“Him, the American, and those others? They’re absolute rubbish at dancing.”, his friend beside him dabs at his sweat slicked forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie. Well, not so much as friend as just fellow trainees who entered the company at the same time.

“They're not rubbish they just forget their moves often.”, another guy across the dance studio tries to ease the atmosphere.

“You only say that because Jackson shared his lunch coupon with you.”, someone else scoffs.

“He’s nice.”, the other guy says.

“But you can't deny he's such a ham. Thinks he's some hotshot or something. Fucking joke.”

“Are you really going to pair with him Jinyoung?”, the guy Jackson supposedly shared a coupon with asks curiously.

Jinyoung stares at himself in the mirror, he starts over his foot work again. Over and over, long after everyone’s left the room.

-

Jackson waves him over from down the corridor they always pass by each other. He looks excited.

"Hey! I think we should get started soon. I have some ideas, I was thinking – ”

For the first time this week thoughts unrelated to dancing starts eating away at Jinyoung’s head.

"Um hey Jackson.", he walks over, closing the space between them just enough without getting close at all.

Jinyoung doesn’t know why it’s so hard to look at Jackson in the eye.

Jackson’s nice, relatively speaking.

"Is something wrong?", Jackson steps into his space, and Jinyoung feels a hand on his arm.

"I uh. I'm gonna partner up with someone else instead. We're closer so uh.", the words feel like they’re going down his throat instead of out of his mouth.

"Oh.", the hand is gone.

"Yeah."

"Um yeah okay.", Jackson’s voice sounds casual. But Jinyoung knows it’s anything but casual.

There’s a pause, Jinyoung can almost feel it thick in the air.

"You could have just told me earlier if you didn't want to."

Jackson walks away before Jinyoung can say anything.

He doesn’t stop him though, because there isn’t anything more to say.

-

Jinyoung and his partner does well.

Jackson doesn’t.

Most of them didn’t that day.

Rumours are flying around that Jinyoung's one of the two trainees going to be in considerations for the new drama JYP has got creative helms of.

Jackson hasn’t talked to him since then, doesn’t even look at him when they pass by each other in the company.

Jinyoung tells himself he just needs to survive and throws himself into more practice. 

-

In the corridor they always pass by each other, Jackson isn’t alone. Which is usual. What is unusual is that this time, he’s joking around with Jaebeom, the other “star trainee” Jinyoung’s also labelled as too.

Jinyoung heard they weren't on good terms, though it seems like a lie. Not when Jaebeom’s letting Jackson see a laugh that’s a rare sight even for Jinyoung. Jackson’s telling him something. Probably making jabs about the company’s shitty lunch coupons.

Jackson’s wide grin that’s free for all disappears when he notices Jinyoung approaching them. He goes off the other way.

Jaebeom nods at Jinyoung.

"Hey.”, Jaebeom smiles, because they’re familiar. They came in at the same time. They came in together, in fact. They should be closer than they are right now.

"Hey hyung.", Jinyoung smiles back.

But they’re not. Not since the brutal cut down of trainees last year. It's hard to grapple with the unearned sense of loss when your friends leave.

And you don't.

A necessary defence for most of the trainees who’ve been around long enough, is to back off when you get too close and stay just amiable enough to be casual acquaintances. It’s going to be a lonely existence either way. Jinyoung figures Jaebeom’s got the same idea.

What's far from your heart doesn't hurt your fucking heart.

-

That evening, Jinyoung can’t even get the song going in his head. Can’t get himself to get his footwork right. Can’t get rid of the nagging feeling that everything he’s been doing is absolute shit. Everything’s still there, flooding his mind into overdrive when he stares at himself in the mirror.

He gives up and heads to the bathroom to wash his face.

Jinyoung passes by a practice room on his way back to the dance studio. It's advanced performance classes, one he wasn’t good enough to get into.

He peeks through the door.

Mark catches his eyes here for the first time. An unusual occurrence, a scrawny, awkward kid who never once stood out when they briefly shared dance classes back then.

_But here. This._

His lithe body makes him look like he’s flying. Fluid and light on his feet, as if it's an effortless grace that he's born with. Jinyoung can just see the instructor being absolutely impressed.

All Jinyoung can think about is how he’d never been able to leave that kind of impression before. He was always, just. Good enough. Nothing outstanding.

Always just good enough at everything.

That should have been fine, but he’s not even good enough for this class and that bothers him more than it should. Jinyoung doesn’t know if it’s greed or something more insidious.

He watches Mark some more.

Jinyoung just knows it’s a dirty kind of feeling. A kind of admiration you don't know how to deal with that festers into jealousy.

He knows himself better to start focusing his attention elsewhere.

And that’s when he sees Jackson.

Just off to the side where Mark is.

There's an intensity Jinyoung's never properly noticed before because even when they’re in classes together, Jinyoung’s only ever been singularly focused on his own performance.

Unlike Mark, Jackson fumbles a little, even just absolutely failing the moves at times. But he picks himself up. And tries. And tries.

Again.

_Thump._

Again.

Not even once paying attention to anyone else except the instructor's advice and guidance.

Even with his back towards Jinyoung, there’s a concentration and devotion in his stance, to form and discipline.

When he does manage to pull off something, he turns around to another trainee nearby, allowing Jinyoung a glimpse of a smile that’s seeing the spill of daylight for the first time in his life.

-

Jinyoung doesn't know why, he finds himself lingering outside the class. Everyone slowly comes out. Then the instructor.

And finally Mark brushes past him.

“Sorry”, Mark says in his casual Californian way, sparing him a brief smile. A _we're chummy but not chummy enough_ , kind of smile.

Jinyoung stares at Mark disappear, feeling that heaviness settle in at the base of his chest. 

“You’re blocking the way.”

When Jinyoung turns around, he finds Jackson standing there, the last to leave. Always.

Jinyoung knows that because he’s always the last to leave too.

When Jinyoung turns around, he can see the way Jackson’s face clenches. As if him just standing there stirred up some unpleasant memories.

“I’m sorry.”, the words fumble through his lips.

It still feels stuck in his chest. Jinyoung can’t tell if it’s reached him even though Jackson’s barely inches away.

A bit of sweat sticks to his skin, when Jackson slips past him.

But before Jinyoung stops him,

Jackson stops.

It’s a dreadful kind of silence. And the words swell up in his chest.

The words spill out his eyes instead as Jinyoung casts his gaze to the ground.

_"Ginyoung_ ", Jackson sighs.

This time it's too much tongue. not enough air. But Jinyoung doesn't correct him.

“Wanna eat with me?”

Jinyoung looks back up at him. 

"It's a simple _yes or no_." , Jackson smiles bitterly.

_The thing is, it’s a lonely existence either way. Isn’t it?_

-

“I heard you're not from Seoul.”

“Yeah I'm from Busan.”

Jackson says he really misses home sometimes.

“Don't you?”

Jinyoung doesn't. It's not that he hates his family or anything. It's just stressful. His father will just keep pointing out whatever he's doing wrong. Everything that's wrong with him. And tell him to do better. To be the best. Because what's the point if you're just going to settle for less?

"My dad too."

Jinyoung looks at him. But Jackson's smiling.

"He's always telling me to never settle for second best. Aim for the stars. Not just the moon."

Jinyoung snorts.

"He says a lot of corny shit.", Jackson admits with a laugh.

"Your dad sounds fun."

"I got a lot of me from him."

"That explains a lot." Jinyoung grins. 

The entire store menu flickers in green hues across their faces, dim lights just around a forgotten street corner.

A cold gust of air bites the tips of Jinyoung’s ears.

He feels a gradual warmth sidling up close into his shoulder.

"Shall we eat here?"

"Yeah it looks cheap."

-

They're both having noodles and soup. Because it's getting colder these days. Jackson's complaining about the broken heater in his dorm while Jinyoung monitors his previous dance evaluation he’d gotten recorded on his phone.

He chokes on a bit of noodle when he looks up to find Jackson staring at him unabashedly.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. You’re just really hardworking.” Jackson smiles. It doesn’t sound backhanded. It’s his smile, a bit cheeky. Almost like he’s making fun of Jinyoung.

Still, oddly enough, all Jinyoung can feel is how soothing Jackson’s presence is.

That it’s alright, if he didn’t always knew what to say or do. That he didn’t need to look like he knew what he was doing. That stupid words could slip out from his mouth and it wouldn’t matter at all.

“Um thanks. you are really uh passionate uh... too…” Jinyoung stutters anyway.

_Stupid words indeed._

But Jackson seems to bloom, from even just that.

“You know. I've got a good feeling about us.”

Jackson says more candidly. His most unguarded he's been with Jinyoung for a few weeks now. It's like when they first met. Only, Jinyoung doesn't have anything on his mind right now. There’s a strange ease of not thinking he hasn’t felt in a while.

“I think we’re going to make it _Jinyoung_.” 

It's just right this time. The burst of air, just enough tongue.

Heck, even his Korean's improved. And his intonation is kind of cute.

Jinyoung never had the thought he'd make it before.

Never dared to think he would.

Just that he had to.

But somehow the broth is warm from the noodle soup and Jackson's smile is a little infectious. 

Jinyoung can almost _believe_ that he will.

“Yeah. We are.”

Jinyoung smiles back, flashing a bit of teeth. It's the first time he does.

And Jackson's smile just gets impossibly wider.

Jinyoung’s never had Seollongtang with Jackson since the first time they met. But they’ve had plenty of noodles and soup for years after that.


End file.
